Melancholy Pain
by PlasmaFang70
Summary: Sid goes into exile after a falling out with herd and everyone else and ends up going on an adventure with some new animals besides the herd. Now with his new friends, the sloth resolves to overcome his hardships and his dark past as he meets some faces and faces off with a familiar enemy. Rated T for language, blood and violence. Sid x Brooke (some other pairing are involved too)
1. Outcast Sloth

**This fanfic takes after "The Relationship of a Sloth and Saber", "Meltdown Aftermath", "Frozen Melancholy" and "Continental Aftermath".**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Prologue: Outcast Sloth

It is late in the afternoon and skies are orange indicating that the sun is setting into the evening hours. On the far part of the continent, there's a mountain on the hill with a single cave entrance in it. The mountain is perched on the cliff where the sea breeze is blowing and its inhabitant is a lone sloth named Sid. Sid is sulking in his cave about his recent mishap earlier today.

"Everyone hates me… Who cares? That saber deserved it…" Sid stated with a slight growl.

The sloth sighs and thinks back about what happened a couple of hours ago as he looks his arms and legs covered with leaves where his wounds are. It was an incident that made him an outcast in the first place.

* * *

 **This is the beginning of my story.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Sid vs Diego

**This is the first part of this story.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own the story and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sid vs Diego

 **= _Flashback_ =**

It is still the afternoon hours and Sid is relaxing at the base of the tree after helping the herd stop the asteroid. Sid sighs in content as he feels happy after sending the asteroid away from the earth and saving the life every creature on earth a few months back. But after all everything the sloth went through, he still feel cursed.

"Good weather… But what's missing? I know!" Sid went deep into the woods and picked the flowers that are rare in the dinos' territory.

As soon as he finishes he sees a skinny-looking dino bird named Roger walks by in anger. The sloth wanted to talk to him but decided to leave him be and heads into the valley where the possums ambushed him with rotten fruit. The sloth barely dodges the fruit and glares at the brothers who are laughing at him.

"Go bug the hell out of someone else!" The sloth spat venomously which scares the possum.

"Woah! Chill!" Crash said as he backs up and left.

"Yeah, dude. Take a chill pill." Eddie said as he follows his brother.

The sloth stares in bewilderment as he wonders what made him said that but shrugs it off and kept going. The mammals are enjoying themselves at the watering hole minding their own business. As Sid walks around, he spots his lover, Brooke chatting with the hyraxes. Sid couldn't help but smile at the female sloth lovingly but quickly frowns about something.

"You little ones are so cute!" Brooke gleefully stated to the rodents.

Sid smiles at the sight and spots a few familiar individuals and felt a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What are they doing here?" He asked himself in an annoyed tone as he notices his family.

Suddenly, the sloth was pelted by seeds in the back of his head and looks up to see the possums laughing again while hanging on the branch. The sloth had enough and climbs the tree to chase the fleeing marsupials. The possums soon fled into the deepest part of the woods where the dinos reside and the sloth is in hot pursuit of them.

"*huff* That's…far enough…" Sid said as he catches his breath.

The possum brothers continue to tease him about his past failure which really got the sloth riled up. The sloth felt the same sudden burst of anger from before and picks up a rock to chuck it vigorously at the marsupials who narrowly dodge the rock. The three mammals heard a growling nearby in the trees which made their blood run cold. A couple of red eyes appears in the trees snarling at the three and soon roars at them.

"Great…Rudy…" Sid groaned about the albino dinosaur coming from between the trees.

The possums are the first to run and then the sloth as the huge dinosaur begins to chase them. The three mistakenly led the baryonyx into the clearing where the herd and the dino starts to wreak havoc in the area. Rudy spots the sloth tripped and fell leaving the albino dinosaur took it as an opportunity to eat the sloth. The dino clamps his jaws at the sloth and his eyes widen in shock to see the sloth holding the dino's maw to prevent himself from being eaten.

"Jeez! You could really need a breath mint." Sid remarked at the dino.

Rudy growls angrily and tries to close his mouth on the sloth but was hit in the head by a rock and growls in confusion.

"Oi, Snowflake! Leave the sloth alone!" Buck yelled at the albino dinosaur who lets the sloth go and starts chasing the weasel.

Sid sighs in relief as the dino is being led away from the area and got up to dust himself off.

"Uh, Sid, are you okay?" Crash asked the sloth.

"Peachy…" The sloth said in a low tone.

"I'm glad Rudy didn't eat you otherwise he'd spit you back up." Eddie said as he and Crash laughed.

"Grr… Thanks…" The sloth replied once more with a growl. "Ow!" He said as felt a rock hit him. "Who the hell- eh?" He turns to see angry crowd of animals and looks to see the heavy damage of area.

"You're in trouble. Bye!" The possum brothers said they quickly fled leaving the sloth alone.

Sid stares at the herd and his former family only to snort and turn to walk away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice called to the sloth who stops to turns his head to see the saber yelling at him. "You're gonna have to pay for this, sloth! And saying 'sorry' isn't good enough!" Diego yells at the mammal at which the rest agrees.

"How's about you all leave me alone? I've had enough for a day!" Sid spat back as he continues walking away.

"Fine! Leave and don't come back you pathetic excuse of a sloth!" The saber retorts harshly which made the sloth stop in his tracks and hears some mammals laugh.

Sid narrows his eyes and grits his teeth in anger as he's had enough of being ridiculed, abused, abandoned and neglected by most mammals. The sloth picks up a nearby rock and clutched it tightly in claws and turns to the saber in anger.

" **YOU BASTARD!"** Sid retorts furiously as he vigorously threw the rock into Diego's face which made the saber roar in pain.

Most of the animals stopped laughing and recoiled from the scene as they see the saber start to bleed and started to fear the sloth while some started to murmur about what happened.

"Dude…" Crash said in awe as he stifles a laugh.

"Nice shot…" Eddie said in the same manner as his brother.

Diego wiped his face to see blood on his paws and stares at the sloth.

"How'd that feel, saber?" The sloth mocks the injured carnivore.

The saber rushes at the sloth furiously to teach him a lesson about his action. Sid sees the saber pounce at him but he sidesteps dodging the predator's attack. Diego turns and growls as he tries again this time he manages to bite the sloth in his shoulder. The sloth screams in pain and retaliates by punching the saber hard in his gut causing the predator cough and let go off the sloth. Sid then grabs the saber and tosses him toward the clearing only to dashes after him to give the saber a swift punch to face causing the predator to fall backwards to the ground.

"I thought you sabers were a strong." Sid mocked again.

"Shut. Up. You. Worthless. Parasite!" Diego roared and tackles the sloth to the ground only to slash at him a couple of times.

Sid grabs Diego and flips the saber over him only to get back up to see some blood starting to seep out of his gashes.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Diego mocks the sloth with a smirk.

"Not as much as you get put down." The sloth spat back.

"Please…stop…" Ellie said quietly as she watches two of her friends fight each other.

The saber charges at the sloth and lunges only to get grabbed by yellow mammal and is soon chucked to the side. Sid sees his former friend get up and tackles the sloth to the ground only to grin. But the sloth grabs the saber's head and headbutts him hard and then kicks the saber away from. The sloth runs up and kicks the saber down again. Diego stares at the sloth with pure hatred and spits out some blood from his mouth before letting out a roar and charges at the sloth to pounce one last time. Sid narrows his eyes as they turn red as he dodges but grabs the saber's hind leg which shocks the predator. The sloth begins to slam Diego onto back and forth while holding onto the predator's hind leg which causes the whole crowd stare in horror to see that Sid is brutally beating up his former friend. Seeing the predator in even more pain, the sloth starts to perform a hammer throw as he spins Diego in a circle by his hind legs rapidly and soon lets go letting the saber slam into the rock wall hard and falls to the ground in pain. Sid walks up the saber and picks him up to slam him against the rock wall as glares at him intensely.

"So where's that so-called 'pride' of yours, saber?" Sid spat venomously at the battered saber as he punches him in the gut.

"Y-You…" Diego breathed out as he stares at the sloth's blood red eyes. "You're…not normal…" He stated as he realizes the sloth's behavior.

"So what if I'm not?" The sloth replied back as he throws the saber toward the herd.

The animals began to murmur in sadness after seeing the sloth overpowered the saber and sees sloth walks over and steps on saber and brandishes his claws which are very sharp. Everyone stares in shock and horror as they see Sid raising his claw getting ready to land a killing blow on Diego.

"You drew the line when you called me a parasite…" The sloth stated as he narrows his eyes. "Now it's time for you to say goodbye, Diego." He growled as he swings his sharp claw onto the saber but stops when a voice called out to him.

"Sidney! Come ta yer senses, lad!" Buck called out to the furious sloth who snaps out of his rage. "Come on, sloth! Yer're no killer!" The weasel said as he sees clutches his face as his eyes return to normal.

Sid looks around to see the mammals including the herd staring at him in horror and looks down at the heavily beaten saber and gave him a solemn look before and stepping off him.

"I'm done… With everyone…" Sid said bitterly as he turns to walk away from the saber into the woods.

"Sid…" Brooke quietly called out him as she holds the hyraxes close in sadness.

"Sid… Wait…" Diego croaked out as he reaches out for the sloth with his paw and soon passed out from the pain.

 **= _Reality_ =**

* * *

Back in the cave, Sid sighs deeply about nearly killing his friend earlier and looks at his still sharp claws.

"What happened to me? What made me do that?" Sid asked himself and slumps against the wall.

The sloth takes off the leafy bandages he made and cleans them in a makeshift bowl of water.

"Need some help with that?" A British voice asked in the cave.

Sid turns to see Brooke standing at the cave entrance in amazement.

"Brooke? How did you find me?" The sloth asked the former geotopian.

"I followed your blood to river and saw a lone cave." Brooke explained.

"Oh… Well, you shouldn't be here near a monster like me…" The sloth replied sadly as he looks away.

"You're no monster." The red sloth replied as she walks over to help with cleaning the leafy bandages. "You're you. You're wonderful the way you are. No one's perfect." She reassured him.

"Thanks, Brooke." Sid said as he smiles at the female.

"Hey… Mind if I stay with you guys a bit?" A feeble voice asked the sloths as they turn to see Roger standing at the cave entrance waving at them.

"Oh? Is something the matter?" Brooke asked the dino-bird.

"I had some issues with my father..." Roger explained in a low tone.

"What kind?" The female sloth inquired.

"Grrr… Does being a screw up and a failure count?!" The skinny dino retorted at the sloths before calming down. "Sorry… I'm just under a lot of stress…" He apologized.

"It's fine. Like you, I have family issues too. I was mostly abandoned and neglected by not just my family, everyone else too." Sid explained to the two who stares in shock.

"Your family abandoned you? That's terrible!" Brooke said while aghast.

"I hear ya. Sometimes my dad wishes I never born." Roger stated sadly.

"Don't say that, dearie. Your father loves you." The female sloth reassured the dino-bird.

"Yeah…maybe…" The dino-bird bitterly replied.

Sid stares at Roger knowing he and the dino has somewhat a similar past. The sloth soon hears some snorting nearby and sees a slightly larger boar entering the cave and smiles upon recognition.

"Rampant!" Sid greeted the grown boar as the latter runs up to nuzzle the sloth. "How's my favorite little buddy? You're growing like a weed too." The sloth finished as he pets the boar.

"This cute little guy is your pet?" Brooke asked her lover.

"Well, yes… He was orphaned when I found him." Sid explained.

"The poor thing… Do you mind I help take care of him too?" The female sloth asked once more.

"Not a thing." He reassured her.

Sid watches as Brooke gently caresses the boar affectionately while Roger smiles at the mammals having fun.

* * *

A few hours later, it's gotten dark and a bit breezy where a lone creature in a leaf cloak outside in the woods walking around in the area until she spots a cave. The creature crept closer to the cave to see Sid and others sleeping.

"Huh… I was hoping to greet the sloth Fang told me but…" She said to herself as looks around and sat outside near the entrance and yawns. "I'll chat with him in a different way…" She said as she dozes off.

* * *

 **Well… Now you know what happened to the sloth and it seems Roger had a falling out with his family as well. But what will the mysterious creature do then while Sid and the others are sleeping?**

 **Please review.**


	3. Dream n Greet

**This is the second part of this story.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own the story and OCs.**

Chapter 2: Dream n Greet

 _ **Dreamscape**_

The area is pitch-black while it's raining at a lone tree where Sid sitting under with a bored look on his face.

"So much for the joys being with someone…" Sid lamented about his actions in the real world.

"Had a fight with someone?" A feminine voice asked him.

Sid looked over and saw a leaf-cloaked creature smiling at him which caused him to jump.

"Jumpy, huh?" The creature mocked the sloth.

"Very funny… Now, who are you, the grim reaper?" Sid demanded in an indignant tone.

"Nope… Though I do look like a reaper but I'm not. I'm just invading your dreams at the moment." She explained.

"Yeeeahhhh… That's invasion of privacy, ya know." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Not my problem, Sidney." She replied once more.

"Huh? How'd you know my name? I don't remember you telling my name." He said to the cloaked creature.

"A wolf told me. He said you're a lonely sort." She replied as she removes her hood to reveal herself as a red sloth with green eyes, blue nose and a ponytail with a green tie on it.

"What the-?!" He said while shocked.

"I think we should talk beside this gloomy place." She said as she disappears as the dream and Sid vanishes too.

 _ **Reality**_

Back in the cave, Sid woke up and sees Brooke, Roger and Rampant still asleep. He heard someone yawning and got up to walk outside of the cave to see the same sloth from his dream.

"Yello, Siddy. How's your injuries?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, Miss Shady or whatever you are." Sid replied in a tired tone.

"Well, it's 'Shade' to be exact, bud." Shade replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Right right… So you mind not invading my privacy now?" He demanded to the female.

"Eh… Can't do that." She said with a shrug.

"You can't or won't?" He demanded once more.

"Either?" She asked him with another shrug.

"Well, since you won't stop bugging me. I guess you can stay." He said defeated.

"Yeah, I'm staying with my boyfriend." She stated to the sloth.

"Boyfriend?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but besides that, what happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a predator." She asked while eyeing his leafy bandages.

"Oh, that… A saber happened…" He replied bitterly.

"A saber? You sound like you really hate him." He said looking worried.

"That's cause I do! Prideful, arrogant, jerk… I got into a fight with him earlier hours ago." Sid angrily replied.

"Oh my… Mind telling what happened?" She asked wanting to know what happened.

"Well, it was about a week ago…" He started to explain.

 _ **Flashback**_

A week earlier, Sid is staring at the clouds in the sky and sees one shaped like a wolf only to sigh in boredom.

"I wonder if Fang is doing fine." Sid ponders about his canine friend.

"Fang who?" A gruff voice asked him.

"That's for me to know and for you to found out." The sloth told the saber.

"Okay… If I say 'Fang' what comes up?" Diego asked the sloth.

"Wolf. Whoops… I fell for that one…" The sloth replied.

"Of course, that muttfaced loser." The saber venomously replied.

"Hey! He's a nice guy unlike a certain someone." The sloth remarked.

"Ooh… Funny… For someone's who low at the food chain." The saber replied back which irks the sloth.

"Hey, you two, that's enough fighting for today!" Ellie scolded both of them.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Manny asked them in annoyance.

"Ask the deranged sloth who keeps talking about the wolf again. Who perhaps might be a figment of his imagination." The saber remarked with a grin.

Sid growls at the saber's reply which is usual for a sloth to do and the mammoths noticed it.

"Sid? Are you feeling alright?" The bull asked snapping the sloth out of his anger trance.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine." The sloth as he starts to walks away the area.

"What's eating him?" The cow asked.

"A certain mutt we met many years ago still lingers in his mind." The saber bitterly started. "Who is better off dead!" The saber retorted at the sloth.

"Diego!" The cow started.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Sometimes I have a feeling that Sid might think of staying with the mutt and someone else other than the herd." The saber explained.

"Sid? Is that true?" The bull asked the sloth.

"True about what?" The possums asked as they appeared out of nowhere.

"So what? I can't have anyone to talk to every once in a while?" The sloth asked.

"You could've talk with us. Maybe." The bull replied.

"Uh…that 'maybe' part is highly unlikely. Why? You pretty much dismiss whatever I have to say." The sloth explained.

"It's true." Crash started.

"To us too." Eddie finished.

"That's because the both you are annoying!" The bull retorts at the possums.

"Look, if you can't understand my feelings, then fine. I need some alone time…" The sloth said as he walks away from the herd.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Julian asked as he and Peaches walks up to the herd.

"Nothing… Except a certain sloth who just happens to think that-" The saber is cut off by the cow.

"Oh, knock it off! You know Sid needs some space." The cow reprimanded the saber.

"Fine… I don't want anything to do with him for the time being anyway." The saber said as walks away.

"Did we miss something here?" Peaches asked in bewilderment.

"Just a little…family argument…" Manny replied to his daughter.

 _ **Reality**_

Back in the cave, Sid is having a conversation the mysterious individual.

"So after that, me and Diego haven't been seeing eye to eye for a while." Sid finished his plight.

"Until today, right?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Has your friends tried helping you?" She asked once more.

The sloth didn't answer but sighs in a discontent.

"I guess not… Well, can I show you something?" She asked the sloth.

"What is it?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I'll show you!" She said as grabs Sid and runs out of the cave with him in tow.

"Wait!" He screamed as he's being pulled by the cloaked figure.

A moment later inside the cave, Brooke slowly opens her eyes to see her fiancé gone.

"Sid?" Brooke called out in a half sleep tone.

 **Sid met a mysterious figure he saw in his dreams and is being dragged off after explaining his plight. But where is mysterious female taking our sloth?**

 **Once again, I am so sorry to take so long for doing this chapter. I got so lazy doing my fanfics.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Midnight Terror

**This is the third chapter to the fanfic.**

 **Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Midnight Terror

Deep into the woods, Sid is being dragged into the woods by Shade until he stops and yanks the latter close to him.

"Hold it, missy! Just where in the world are you taking me?" Sid demanded as he glares at the female.

"Why, to my friends. What else?" Shade replied.

"Are your 'friends' dangerous?" He asked while being skeptical of her behavior.

"It depends if you wanna know." She said trying to pry herself away from him.

"Yeah, depends… And just who the hell are you really?" He demanded once more as he tugs on the cloak.

"I'm just a mysterious mammal and would you PLEASE let me go?!" She demanded as she tried to escape.

"Not until you tell me what you really want!" He demanded again as he keeps a firm hold on the leafy cloak.

Sid continues to struggle with the sloth until he rips off her cloak to reveal the sloth's full body. Shade stands back up and dust the snow off her.

"Ever heard of 'going easy'?" The female sloth asked with a wink and then shivered as she covered herself with her arms from the cold breeze. "A-Also… C-C-Can I h-have my cloak back n-now?" Shade pleaded trying to warm herself.

"Not until you tell what it is you're planning." He said withholding the leafy garment.

"H-Hey! You wouldn't l-leave a lady freezing here!" She retorts slightly.

"Explain first and I'll give you back your cloak." He teased with a smug.

"You think I m-might try to hurt you?" She asked the skeptical sloth.

"Of course, someone as shady as you is bound to be suspicious." He replied with a raised brow.

"Well… I can promise you that I'm not a threat." She stated with a smile.

Sid looks at the red sloth with a serious glare and walks over to give the cloak back.

"You don't trust me do you?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"Well, you're really suspicious but yet you're not." He replied as hands over the cloak.

"Thanks. It was getting a little chilly." She said as she takes the cloak back.

"It's not that cold. Well, I've grown used to it." He said as he walks away from the red sloth.

"Hey, wait! Hang on!" She called out to the sloth as she ran towards him.

Both sloths continue trekking into the deepest part of the woods until they felt a chilly wind blow on them.

"It's cold…" She said while shivering.

"If you're cold then maybe you should try dressing a little warmer." He suggested with a sly smirk.

"Like your attitude?" She remarked back with a raised eye.

"I'm not always like this…" He replied back.

"Something happened to you way before?" She asked.

Sid refused to say anything as he walks further into the woods and leaving the female sloth behind. The female sloth trails even closer to him wanting to know more.

"I know you don't trust me but you could-" She was cut off from a growl nearby them.

"We should leave before-" He was cut off by heavy footsteps nearby and sees a large albino baryonyx walking out into the open to leer at the sloths.

"Is he a friend of yours?" She asked while frightened.

"Does he look like he's friendly?! Run!" He retorts and bolts while grabbing the red sloth's hand to flee.

Rudy roars and gives chase to the sloths with an intention to kill and eat them. The sloth then made a hard right and went deeper into the woods in order to try to lose the carnivorous dinosaur. Both sloths slow to a stop to try to catch their breath.

"OK… Before we get killed… Mind telling me what's on your mind now?" Shade demanded once more.

The sloth remained silent as he walks on leaving her behind which irritates her.

"Oh my- Fine… I won't ask anymore." She said defeated as she follows the sloth.

" _Good… She's annoying more out here than in my dreams… It's like being pestered by a baby sister… If I had one…_ " He said in his thoughts.

The sloth walks to the forest clearing where the moon is shining down on them. Sid took the time to relax and so did Shade after running from the dinosaur.

"Thanks for almost getting me killed(!)" Sid sarcastically started.

"Whaddaya mean by that?! I didn't know that hulking giant lizard was gonna try snack on us!" Shade retorts at the yellow sloth.

"Sure… Now, shouldn't you be getting home?" He asked her.

"I'll head home whenever, Siddy." She replied.

Sid stares at the female with discomfort and distrust thinking what's she up to. The sloth goes into deep thought about his current situation and looks up at the cloudy skies to see something red seeping through the clouds.

"What in the-" The sloth was cut from a growl behind him.

Rudy appears and chomps on Sid's left shoulder making the sloth cry out in pain as the dino lifts him up off the ground.

"Oh no! Not good! So not good!" Shade panics while watching the sloth caught in the baryonyx's maw.

"Let me go you, oversized lizard!" Sid retorts in pain.

The baryonyx grins and bites harder drawing more blood causing the sloth to scream in pain. The redness seeping through the cloud happens to be the moon but it's in an eerie blood red color. Soon the moon reached a certain point in the sky and turned it red and the whole forest and everything around in a shade of red. The baryonyx stops crushing the sloth's arm and looks around in bewilderment and so did Shade also.

"What's going on? Is this?" Shade said and soon hears a growl.

Rudy also hears the growling and looks down at the bleeding sloth in his teeth.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sid inquired but his voice sounded dark and malicious.

"Sid?" The female sloth asked in concern.

"I…said… **RELEASE ME YOU, OVERGROWN FOSSIL!** " The sloth retorts vehemently at the albino dinosaur as the sloth's eyes turn blood red, his teeth and claws became razor sharp and his fur becomes disheveled.

The baryonyx became slightly terrified at the sloth's sudden transformation and proceeds to crush him. Sid dug his right claw into the dino's snout making the albino roar in pain as he releases his prey. Then, the sloth climbs onto the albino's nose and give the albino a few deep cuts on his snout making the dinosaur cry out in pain as he tries to shake the violent sloth off his snout.

"Woah…" She said speechless at the sloth's behavior.

"Woah is right, lassie." A British-Australian accent replied nearby.

The red sloth turns to see Buck watching the scene from the branch. Before she can say anything, she sees Sid hanging onto the dino's snout and eventually was thrown off but he landed in the snow on all fours. The baryonyx stares at his bleeding snout and soon stares at the sloth with a murderous glare and latter turns to his enemy and brandishes his claws.

" **WANT MORE, FOSSIL?!** " Sid taunted the angry dino.

The albino growl and takes a swipe at Sid who dodges and gave a quick swipe at the albino's arm drawing blood from it. Rudy growls attacks with his other arm and the attack slashes the sloth's chest sending him flying back into the snow. The albino grinned thinking he won but much to his shock, the sloth got back up regardless of the gash wound on his chest and starts attacking the dino again.

"Bloody hell! Sid, stop!" Buck commanded the sloth but the latter falls on deaf ears while attacking the dino landing semideep cuts into the giant albino.

"I don't think he can hear you…" Shade replied as watches the sloth clawing at the dinosaur.

Sid was thrown off and landed safely on the ground glaring at the baryonyx. Rudy has had enough and gets ready to chomp down on the raging sloth. But before he can do anything, a roar sounded out nearby and heavy footsteps are heard coming towards the area. It's a female burnt orange t-rex named Momma charging into the area stopping the fight and the albino decides to back off leaving her and the mammals alone for now.

"'Bout time ya showed up!" The weasel greeted the mother rex. "Shame ol Snowflake couldn't stay an' play little more." He finished.

Momma looks at the weasel and then the sloths but spots the yellow disheveled sloth with a growl.

"Woah, girl! That's Sid yer growlin' at!" The weasel said trying to defend the injured sloth.

She ignored the weasel and leans to get closer look at the sloth but the latter sense her and quickly swipes at her. But the dino dodges and had her right cheek grazed by the sloth. The dino feels blood leaking out of face and stares at the sloth in horror. Sid glares at the dino with menacing red eyes as he did with Rudy.

"Oi, mammal! What are ya doin' strikin' a lady?!" Buck angrily demanded as got close to the sloth brandishing his knife at him.

" **FOOL!** " Sid retorts as swats away the weasel's weapon and pins him to the ground growling.

"What in the- What's gotten-" The weasel stops himself as he stares directly into the sloth's red eyes and remembers the fight between him and Diego. "Yer eyes… Just like with yer fight with Diego…" He said as the sloth raises his bloody claw with an intent to kill. "Sid! Snap out of it, lad!" The weasel said trying to snap the sloth of his rage and sees the sloth smirked maliciously at him.

" **PLEADING WON'T SAVE YOU, WEAS-ARGHHH!** " The sloth screamed as a tail smacks him into the tree knocking him unconscious.

Buck looks up and see Momma growling with a sad look on her face after knocking out the sloth. The red sloth looks on in shock and walks over the unconscious sloth only to shake him a little.

"Well… He's out like a light." Shade said as she exams the sloth.

"Err, lass… Ya might wanna back away…" Buck commanded the sloth.

"Why?" She asked and looks up to see the t-rex growling at her. "Oh… And I see this is the extinct lizard he mentioned?" She asked once more backing away from Sid.

"The missus doesn't seem to like ya, lass." The weasel replied.

Momma leans in grabs the unconscious sloth in her jaws and walks away to her part of the woods. Just as the female sloth was about say something she was cut off from a scream behind her and sees another female sloth in shock as the dinosaur carries Sid away.

"What's going on?! Where's that beast going with Sid?!" Brooke asked frantically.

"It's a long story, lass." Buck replied.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Brooke asked once more but to the red sloth.

"Me? I'm just a bystander so… I'll just be on my way." Shade explained and tries to leave but Buck stops her.

"Hold it, lass. Mind tellin' us who ya are?" The weasel asked.

"I just told you. I'm just a bystander so-" She was cut off as the former geotopian sped past her to catch up with the t-rex.

"Hey! Don't eat him! Come back!" Brooke shouted as she chases after the rex.

"Well, then, lass. We'll talk later." Buck said as he takes off into the woods.

"*sighs* This is just not my night..." Shade said in defeat as she looks at eerie red sky being illuminated by the red moon before walking off into the woods.

* * *

 **It seems like the nightmare is over for now. But what's become of Sid's sudden violent behavior? Did the eerie red moon had something to do with it?**

 **(I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories much. I'll be more active in making them.)**

 **Please review.**


	5. Darkness Awakening

**Welcome to another part of the story.**

 **Blue Sky owns Ice Age and their characters.**

 **I own this story and OCs.**

 **(Please note: the bold letters is Sid's abrasive side speaking.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Darkness Awakening

 _ **=Dreamscape=**_

It's dark and the sloth lying near a single tree in the middle of nowhere and it's raining very heavily.

"Ughh..." Sid groaned out as he starts to stir a bit. "What happened? He said and looks around to see that he's back in his dream.

The sloth sighs and rests on the tree's base while it rains hard.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself.

" **Hmph… Isn't it obvious, sloth? You're becoming like a predator.** " A gruff voice spoke.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Sid demanded as he looks around and sees a disheveled creature staring at him from the shadows. "Just who or what are you?" He asked the mysterious creature.

" **Ah…** **Perhaps I can tell y- no… Better yet, I'll just show you.** " The creature stated walks up to the sloth to reveal himself in the color scheme as Sid's but his fur is disheveled with razor sharp claws, red eyes with black scleras and red irises while flashing a malicious grin showing his sharp teeth and surrounded with a red aura.

"Wh-What the… Y-You're just like me b-but more s-scary looking!" Sid stuttered in fear seeing the sloth.

" **Heh heh heh… Correction: I look like you because I AM YOU!** " The creepy sloth explained shocking Sid.

"Lies! There's no way you're me! I'm never cruel looking!" Sid retorted to the lookalike.

" **Au contra** **i** **re,** **my friend. You were indeed cruel. Remember the saber you brutally pummeled? Funny.** " The clone mentioned in sadistic tone.

"Diego? I do remember getting into a fight but-" Sid was cut off.

" **I'll admit one thing: I did slight** **l** **y have of part of it. I just woke up and gave you a helping claw** **only I was half asleep** **.** " The sloth explained again.

"What do you mean you 'woke up'?" Sid asked as he glared at the malicious herbivore.

" **Well, to be frank: I'm the source of your negative emotions you keep bottled up inside you. Anger, hatred, displeasure,** **resentment,** **etc…** " The sloth explained as he chuckles deviously.

"Wh-What…?" Sid said in shocked at the words.

" **Ever since you were abandoned and resented by your 'family' at a young age, you felt dejected and unloved that you can no longer love or let alone trust anyone!** " The sloth laughed haughtily before starting again. " **And since you've never tried to talk to anyone about your ordeals, I gradually began to manifest in your soul. So your whole bottled up emotions caused me to be born! Well, I didn't fully manifest until that red moon fully woke me up.** " He finished as he crosses his arms.

"You've got to be lying! Like I said: you're nothing like me!" Sid retorted as he balled his claws into fist and charges at the double.

" **Hey, hold on n- urk!** " The sloth yelped as Sid punched him in the gut and sees the latter also in pain as they both double over in pain.

"What? Why am I hurting after I hit you?" Sid asked in pain.

" **Grrr! I was trying to tell you that even though we look the same, we share the shame body, ya goof!** " The malicious sloth grimaced.

"You're kidding..." Sid said as he stands up rubbing his gut.

" **No, I'm not… My pain is your pain and your pain is my pain vice versa.** " The sloth explained once more as he stands up rubbing his gut. " **You and I are linked in how you say; 'like the gooey, sticky stuff that holds us together'.** " He stated with his usual evil grin.

"That's Diego's word and I still don't believe you, pal." Sid said as he crosses his arms defiantly.

The disheveled sloth rolls his eyes and uses one of his claws to dug into his own flesh which caused him to hiss in pain as Sid yelps from the same exact pain his doppelganger felt.

"OWW! That hurts!" The sloth exclaimed in pain as he rubs his arm. "OK… I believe you now..." He replied as he glares at his doppelganger.

" **See? We** **share a mutual bond and-** " The sloth was cut off abruptly.

"That doesn't mean we're friends!" Sid retorts at the doppelganger.

" **Fine…** **But I just wanna say that if you need any help, just ask. I'm plenty useful, bud.** " The sloth replied back.

"Don't call me 'bud'...err...me or how about I call you 'Feral'?" Sid stated as he named his vicious counterpart.

" **Hmm?! Feral?! What's up with that name?!** " The sloth asked in an indignant manner.

"You're my other half that reflects my anger and hatred plus, you do have a cruel and abrasive nature so I decided to call you 'Feral' or 'Savage' if you preferred." Sid explained to his other half.

" **Hmm…** **Feral and** **S** **avage do mean the same thing… I suppose it's a good ring to it. Fine. Feral it is.** " The sloth pondered as he accepts the name.

"Good… So now you'll leave me be?" Sid said as he try to shoo away the sloth.

" **What part of 'we're** **the same** **'** **do you not understand?** " Feral inquired to the sloth.

"I'm aware, you idiot!" Sid retorted at the sloth.

" **You just called yourself an idiot.** " Feral snarkily replied back.

"SHUT UP!" Sid retorts again vehemently.

" **See?** **That's what I've been telling you. Y** **our anger is what created** **me, dumbass.** " Feral snarked again.

"I don't care if you're me or some kind of apparition of my anger… I want you to do me a solid and go haunt someone else, you beast!" Sid demanded.

" **I can't because I'm bound to you, freak!** " Feral stated in an annoyed tone as he pointed to Sid.

"We'll you just called yourself a freak." Sid snarked back before continuing. "Plus, when you point at someone, the other fingers point back to you." The sloth remarked as he gave his double a smug look.

" **Heh…** **Very clever, sloth.** " Feral in a smug manner before continuing. " **It seems there is more to you than meets the eye. Especially coming from my host.** " He finished.

"Well, thanks. I guess… But can you do me a solid though?" Sid asked.

" **What?** " Feral inquired.

"Don't interfere with my life. I have a feeling you'll do more harm than good." Sid stated while crossing his arms.

" **Huh? What happens if you can't stand** **up** **for yourself when you're knee deep in you** **r** **problems?** " Feral asked with his usual smug grin.

"If such a problem arises, then I'll deal with it." Sid stated once more plainly.

" **Just like how you've handled your childhood? Where no one ca** **r** **e for your needs?** " Feral asked once more while giving his host an evil grin and raising a brow.

"Yes! I'll deal with it regardless of what the situation is." Sid answered boldly earning a frown from his double.

The two sloths stared at each other silently for a moment until Feral smiles again and shrugs.

" **Fine…** **But** **when** **it comes to certain** **point** **where you can't fend for yourself, you'** **ll regret holding me back.** " Feral warned him as he vanishes along with the dreamworld.

* * *

 **= _Reality_ =**

Sid slowly wakes up in a cave to see it's still nighttime and finds himself lying beside a giant orange creature he remembers.

"What the? Mom- argh!" Sid exclaimed in agony as he clutches his arm where Rudy bit him. "Argh… What happened? I remember being attacked by Rudy and…and Shade she-" He cut himself off and looks around to find the red sloth but she's nowhere to be found. "Where's Shade? I hope Rudy didn't eat-" The sloth cut himself as he hissed in pain as he tries to stand.

The sloth staggers a bit and manages to walk out of the cave while he starts bleeding but stops to turn around to see the mother rex still sleeping and her children too who are now adolescents and much to his surprise, Brooke is among them.

"Need…to find her..." Sid breathed out as he walks into the clearing.

Sid feels his vision faltering and his movements are getting slower as more blood leaks from his wounds. The sloth stagger some more and falls to the snowy ground unable to move his body. Through his blurred vision he sees a wolf in a snow white color with black legs walk towards him and his vision goes black.

* * *

 **Sid's other half has been awakened deep inside him and he wakes to find himself still gravely wounded. What's about the wolf that's walking near? It is a friend or foe?**

 **Please review.**


End file.
